The objective of the research is to investigate a limited group of related topics considered essential to understanding the demographic transition in a developing country, Taiwan. On the macro level, we will study for local areas, yearly for a fourteen-year period, continuities and changes in the relationship between measures of modernization and fertility. On the micro level, we expect to make considerable use of prospective birth data from the population register for respondents of several KAP surveys. This will permit tests of the predictive values for different population strata of the new Coombs preference scales and of other measures of preferred family composition. The implications for fertility of changes in different strata in the patterns of contraceptive use, in nuptiality, and in breastfeeding will be investigated from the same sources. The extent to which modernized reproduction is related to modern attitudes and these, in turn, to modern status characteristics will be investigated both cross-sectionally and longitudinally by use of the birth register follow-up. In this area, we will deal with educational attainment and aspirations over two generations; with modernizations of wife's role, attitudes and life style preference; and with factors affecting the costs and value of children in relation to competing preferences for consumer goods, with income and other resource constraints. We will study the interrelationships of institutional change at the macro level, modernization in terms of changing distributions of major strata, and changes in attitudes affecting reproductive behavior at the individual level. We will investigate the parallel or lagging trends in these phenomena, and, as far as possible, show their specific linkages.